


Brand Spanking New

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pre-Series, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs Bobby’s help with testing out his new spanking spoon.  Bobby’s a little too eager to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand Spanking New

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Some talk of Dean getting spankings with the spoon and he's under 18, but nothing on-screen and nothing explicit.

“You want me to _what_?” Bobby asked, eyes wide and that look on his face that clearly said 'I'm standing here talking to a whack-job!'

John could feel himself blush. “Dean burned the spanking spoon on the last salt and burn we did together. I don't want to use this new one on him,” he said as he held up the brand new spoon, “without knowing how much it hurts.”

Bobby stared at John for a few moments, then his face screwed up in confusion even more. “That leads me to believe that you tried the other one out before you used it on him.”

John couldn't help it. The blush spread to his ears. “I'm not going to hit my kid with something that'll leave bruises or break his skin, soMaryusedtheotherspoononme.”

Bobby's top lip twitched. “What was that last part?”

“Bobby!” John growled.

“Hey,” Bobby growled right back as he crossed his arms over his chest, “ _you're_ the one asking _me_ to put ya over my knee and try this thing out on your ass.”

John sighed. “Fine. Mary put me over her knee and used the old spoon on me before I ever touched Dean with it so I'd know what it felt like. I'd like you to please use this new one,” John said, waving the new spoon in front of Bobby's face, “on me so I don't blister my kid's ass.”

Bobby's top lip twitched again, then he let out a snort. “Winchester, ya never fail to surprise me.”

“I don't have anybody else to ask,” John said, getting a little irritated.

Bobby held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I didn't say I wouldn't do it,” he said.

John cringed. He was glad that Bobby was going to do it for him, but only for Dean's sake. This was going to be embarrassing as Hell.

“Well,” Bobby said, glancing out the front window, “let's get this over with before the boys get back from grocery store.”

“Wait, now?” John asked, taking a step back before he realized what he was doing.

“That boy's had an attitude lately,” Bobby said. “He's gonna get 'imself in trouble damn soon.”

John grimaced. “You're right. Let's get it over with.”

“C'mon up to my room,” Bobby said, heading for the stairs. “If the boys get home in the middle of this, you'll have a lot of explainin' to do.”

“In the middle of what?” John asked as he followed Bobby.

“Well, I'm not just gonna smack you once, am I?” Bobby asked as he walked into his bedroom. “I've gotta give you the full service to make sure it's okay to use on Dean.”

John stared at Bobby for a moment. “I..., yeah. I suppose you're right,” he said, then realized how pathetic that sounded. He was a man, damn it. “Yeah, I need to make sure it's safe, so we're gonna do it on the bare.”

Bobby nodded. “Okay, then climb on,” he said as he sat down on his bed.

John gathered his courage and dropped his jeans and underwear, then stretched out over Bobby's lap. It was awkward, but after they both wiggled around a little bit, they settled.

“Ready?” Bobby asked.

John handed Bobby the spoon. “Ready.”

“Try not ta holler too much,” Bobby teased. "You'll upset the dogs.”

“Give me a few mild whacks,” John said, “a few with a good effort behind it, and then give me at least three really good whacks.”

“I know what I'm doin', Johnny,” Bobby snarled.

“So get on with-ah!” John yelped as Bobby smacked his right ass cheek. “You're an asshole.”

“You're not all that smart if you're insultin' me in this position,” Bobby said, then laid down two more smacks even harder than the first one.

John grimaced. “Okay, I think it's too rigid and thick. I'm not gonna use this on Dean. It hurts more than it should. Let me up.”

“We're not done yet,” Bobby said.

John snorted. “Yes, Bobby, we are.”

“No, _John_ ,” Bobby said, using the spoon to emphasize John's name, “we're not.”

“This isn't funny,” John snarled. “Knock it off.”

“I'm not done testing it,” Bobby said, then smacked John's ass again.

“Bobby!” John growled as he tried to squirm off Bobby's lap.

“Hold still!” Bobby ordered.

“Okay,” John said, trying to remain calm, “just let me up. I don't wanna have'ta hurt ya.”

“I said I'm not done yet,” Bobby insisted.

“Bobby...,” John started, then froze as he felt a light touch on his left ass cheek. He shivered as the gentle touch grazed over his sore skin.

“Still got a great ass,” Bobby breathed as he traced the marks made by the spoon.

John's dick twitched as the whole experience went from embarrassing and painful to fucking hot. He shifted on Bobby's lap and spread his legs just a little.

“I miss smackin' this ass,” Bobby said softly. “Love seein' my marks on you.”

John could barely breathe, and his dick was so hard it hurt as it rubbed against Bobby's jeans-clad leg. “Fuck, Bobby,” he hissed.

“Ya think I could make you come?” Bobby asked as he ran the edge of the spoon along John's ass crack. “Just like this? Ya think I could get ya to come all over my leg?”

“Do I get to smack your ass after you're done smackin' mine?” John teased, though it came out a little huskier than he'd meant it to.

Bobby chuckled. “Only if ya fight me for it,” he said, then smacked John's ass hard with the spoon.

“Ah, Bobby, fuck!” John yelled as he squirmed, the painful drag of his dick over Bobby's jeans making him even harder.

John gasped as Bobby reached between his legs and took hold of his balls. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as Bobby slowly rolled his balls in the palm of his hand.

“Hey!” John yelped as Bobby smacked his ass with the spoon.

Bobby chuckled. “Did'ja forget I had the spoon, Johnny?” he teased.

John frowned. “Thought you'd set it down so we could have a little fun.”

Bobby grunted. “I _am_ havin' fun.”

John moaned again as Bobby gently pulled on his balls with one hand while he smacked John's ass with the spoon in the other hand.

Bobby ran his thumb over the spot behind John's balls, then moved further up to play with his asshole, just running the pad of his thumb gently over his hole.

“I gotta come,” John said, voice breathy.

“Get it nice and wet,” Bobby said as he reached around and shoved his middle finger in John's mouth.

John tickled Bobby's finger with his tongue, then sucked on it, getting it wet just as Bobby had ordered. He opened his mouth and soon Bobby was pushing his middle finger into John's asshole.

“Ah! Bobby, fuck,” John groaned as he squirmed.

“You're gonna do all the work today,” Bobby said, and John could just tell Bobby was grinning as he said it. “Fuck my thighs while I hold my finger just inside your tight hole. Move just right and I might play with your prostate.”

John chuckled. “That's why the two of us under the same roof is never gonna work. We're both too damn bossy.”

Bobby snorted, then smacked John's ass with the spoon. “Move it,” he demanded.

John rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, fucking Bobby's thighs. He groaned as his dick started to chafe against Bobby's jeans, but there was no way in Hell he was gonna stop. He was close, so close. His breathing became ragged as Bobby began moving his finger inside John's hole, giving John a nice zing every time he pushed back.

“Faster,” Bobby said, then smacked John's ass.

“Fuckin' bossy bastard,” John grumbled, though it was a halfhearted complaint.

John fucked Bobby's thighs faster, shoving down harder and making the bed squeak with his thrusts. He grabbed a hold of the bedspread with both hands as he worked his way toward orgasm.

“That's right,” Bobby crooned. “Lemme see that fuckin' amazing ass move.”

“Fuck,” John breathed, then yelped as Bobby shoved his finger all the way into his hole and massaged his prostate from both sides between his middle finger and thumb. “Oh! Bobby! Bobby! Oh, fuck!”

Bobby gave him one last good smack with the spoon as John came all over his jeans, thrusting hard into the bed and grunting, ass a nice shade of red. Finally John collapsed, spent and lethargic.

John turned his head, neck at an awkward angle to look at Bobby. “If you wanna come too, you're gonna have to do all the work. I need a nap,” he said with a grin.

Bobby frowned down at him, then shoved him off his lap. John laughed as he hit the floor and rolled, his legs hobbled by the jeans and underwear around his ankles.

“You're not gettin' a nap yet, old man,” Bobby grumbled as he pounced on John. “That ass is all nice 'n' red. I wanna fuck it while it's still burnin' hot.”

“Dad! Bobby! Groceries are here!” Dean called from downstairs.

“Balls!” Bobby growled.

“Looks like you'll have to shove some ice down your pants,” John teased.

Bobby frowned at him, then stood up and stalked to the door. “Your daddy and I are busy. Put the groceries away and start dinner.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean sing-songed from downstairs.

Bobby slammed the door shut and threw himself down on John. “There. That's solved.”

John snorted. “He's gonna tease you for days about this,” he said.

“About me makin' him put the groceries away?” Bobby asked with a frown.

John laughed. “Yeah, while you're up here bangin' his dad.”

Bobby sighed. “That kid's too damn observant. And that little one of yours too. Ya trained 'em too well, ya idjit.”

John shrugged. “True, but that means we've got all the time in the world to fuck and the boys will stay outta earshot.”

Bobby considered that for a moment, then nodded. “That'll do,” he said, then leaned down and started sucking on John's neck. The man deserved a hickey.

End.


End file.
